Novia Robada
by Akumatizada01
Summary: No llevaba ni cinco minutos casado y ya se habian robado a su novia.


Advertencia: presten mucha atención a las palabras escritas, algunas parecen errores, pero no lo son.

 _ **Novia robada.**_

-princesa ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-pregunto un sonriente Adrien a su novia que lo miraba sorprendida por las recientes palabras de su adorado gatito.

-¿Qu-que?...-pregunto entrecortadamente todavía sin creerse las palabras del muchacho, este sonrió y se arrodillo ante ella y busco algo en sus bolsillos, unos segundos después ante la curiosa mirada de la chica saco una cajita azul.

-dije que, ¿si te quieres casar conmigo?-volvió a preguntar el muchacho con ojos de gatito triste.

-pe-pero, som-somos menores de ed-edad…-dijo la chica la chica con la voz cebrada y la cara roja como el cabello de Nataniel, el rubio suspiro y abrió la cajita azul, Marinette frunció el ceño cuando vio que no eran anillos reales, eran de caramelo, de esos que traen un diamante de azúcar arriba.

-no estoy ablando de una boda real mi lady, bueno no aun-hablo concentrado mientras tomaba la mano de su linda chica y le ponía un anillo verde en el dedo- hablo de una boda secreta, entre nosotros-susurro lo último y le guiño un ojo a la azabache que se volvió a sonrojar.

-¿aceptarías?-volvió a interrogar el chico poniéndose de pie acercándose peligrosamente a la chica, esta trago pesado al sentir el respirar tibio de su novio *futuro esposo*pensó la azabache.

-si-susurro- si quiero-confirmo y se disponía a besar al chico pero este se alejó rápidamente de ella y tomo su mano para quitarle el anillo de caramelo que acababa de ponerle.

-¿Por qué me lo quitas?-pregunto contrariada por las acciones del chico, el rubio metió el anillo de vuelta a la caja y Tikki apareció de pronto y con algo de dificultad se la llevo con ella, la chica estaba más que confundida.

-te lo quite por que los anillos se colocan cuando se da el "acepto"-le dijo el rubio y sin avisarle la jalo hacia el balcón de la chica, ella no tuvo más opción que seguirlo, tenía más fuerza que ella y resistirse seria en vano, mas confundida quedo cuando al salir por la escotilla se encontró con su balcón arreglado y decorado sutilmente con flores blancas, mas extrañada quedo al ver al kwami de su novio, plagg estaba sobre una caja de zapatos, sobre una mesa al final del pequeño balcón, el kwami tenía una cinta blanca en el cuello, de esas que usan los sacerdotes, pero en versión miniatura y frente a él estaba ¿la biblia?, el rubio detuvo su andar cuando estuvo frente al "altar", Marinette torció las cejas y miro al rubio, este solo le sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

-ajam, ajam- se aclaró la vos el kwami, Marinette tenía ganas de abrasarlo y llenarlo de besos, el gatito se veía tan adorable con la cinta en el cuello y fingiendo seriedad.

-hermanos y hermanas, estamos hoy reunidos para… Tikki, ¿que seguía después?-pregunto el kwami a las pocas palabras de empezar el discurso, la kwami roja y Adrien se golpearon la frente y Marinette reprimió una risilla, debía comportarse, después de todo era su boda.

Tikki de mala gana le paso una hoja de papel al gatito negro que volvió a su altar y se sentó sobre la biblia.

-estamos reunidos para unir a Marinette y Adriana en santo manicomio-dijo el kwami y Tikki le lanzo un bolígrafo y Adrien parecía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre el "sacerdote"- digo, santo matrimonio- se corrigió el gatito y Marinette soltó una leve risilla.

-Marinette Dopain-Cheng, ¿aceptas al tonto de Adrien Agreste como tu legitimó y calenturoso esposo, para amarlo y rasparlo, digo respetarlo…jeje…en le enfermera y en la salud, en el dinero y en la pobreza, en las alergias y las penas, y así serle infiel hasta que la suerte los separe-termino el kwami mirando el papel con los ojos achinados, Adrien parecía que largaba humo por las orejas y Marinette se tapaba la boca con una mano para no reía a carcajadas, le parecía muy adorable y tierno la idea de Adrien de hacer una "boda", pero el "sacerdote" era demasiado gracioso y adorable, el kwami releyó el papel para sí mismo con el ceño fruncido.

-perdón si cometo errores de ortografía, no entiendo mucho las letras humanas-se excusó el gatito poniendo su sonrisa más inocente posible, a lo que Tikki y Adrien lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-a-acepto-dijo la chica luchando con su risa.

-Adrien Agreste, ¿aceptas a tu princesa Marinette Dopain-Cheng como tú hermosísima esposa, para amarla y adorarla, en la enfermedad y en la salud, en la pobreza darle tu dinero, darle alegrías y nunca penas, y serle fiel como perro hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto el kwami dejando con la boca abierta a Tikki y al modelo, ellos esperaban algo parecido al primero- júralo-advirtió el kwami nuevamente, Marinette estaba que se derretía de ternura ¿Cómo podía haber tanta ternura en una criaturita tan pequeña?

-acepto y lo juro-dijo el chico sonriendo de pronto.

-muy bien, ¡sirviente Tikki!, los anillos-pidió el gatito y la criatura roja estaba por lanzarle la caja pero se detuvo y bolo hasta el, bajo la cajita y tomo el mismo bolígrafo de antes para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza causando que el "sacerdote" se quejara y se sobara la cabeza.

-por el poder que me concede el queso y esta cosa-dijo apuntando la cinta blanca en su cuello mientras Adrien tomaba el anillo de caramelo verde y lo ponía en el dedo de su novia.

-yo los declaro marido y mujer-termino el kwami una vez que la chica logro ponerle un anillo rojo al novio.

-puedes besar a la novia-dijo mas alto el kwami negro, con la cara roja los chicos se dieron un suave y casto beso en los labios.

-¿y en donde será la luna de miel?, ¿en Paris?-dijo el kwami bromeando.

-creo que sí, dicen que es un lugar muy romántico-también bromeo el chico, Marinette estaba más que roja.

-yo prefiero las lunas de queso-dijo el gatito negro y fue volando hasta quedar en el hombro de Marinette.

-prrrrincesa, ¿me das un poco de queso?-ronroneo el kwami y la chica le sonrió dulcemente.

-claro que si-dijo la chica mientras asentía, por eso plagg quería tanto a Marinette, ella le daba todo el queso que quisiera, el kwami miro al rubio y le guiño un ojo haciendo que los celos e ira del esposo salieran a flote así que se acercó rápidamente a su ahora esposa.

-aléjate de mi esposa gato mimado-bufo el rubio y se disponía a alejar al kwami de la chica pero esta lo esquivo.

-¡Adrien!, deja tranquilo a Plagg-le bufo la chica mientras tomaba a plagg entre sus manos y le baba tiernos besitos haciendo reír al kwami, Adrien ardía de rabia y celos, él también quería besitos.

-pero Marinette, princesa…-rogo en cambio la chica lo fulmino con la mirada cuando intentó quitar al kwami y lanzarlo lejos de ella.

-nada de peros Adrien, él no te hiso nada-sentencio la chica y fue directo a la escotilla para luego ir a la cocina para buscar queso para el adorable gatito negro, dejando a Adrien en el "altar".

-maldito gato apestoso-maldijo Adrien y se dejó caer en el sillón plegable que había, Tikki se acercó a él.

-¿quieres una galleta?-ofreció la kwami roja, el chico negó y miro su mano.

-no gracias-dijo y llevo el anillo de caramelo a su boca.

-Tikki, no lo puedo creer, plagg me robo a mi novia-suspiro derrotado, llevaba menos de cinco minutos casado y ya se robaron a su novia, seguro era la suerte de gato negro…

 _ **HOLA, ¿Qué cuentan?**_

 _ **Bueno estaba tan aburrida que me puse a escribir y salió esto.**_

 _ **Espero les guste y dejen reviews.**_

 _ **Chao, chao**_


End file.
